Como Cenicienta
by Toylad
Summary: Sonreí, me senté en una silla y observé cómo el chico que me hace sonrojar y que mi corazón lata muy rápido, me probaba los zapatos de muñeca más bonitos que vi en toda mi vida, los cuales calzaban a la perfección. Al notar la perfecta talla del zapato, me ruboricé completamente, ya que me sentí… ¡Como Cenicienta! (Historia narrada por Miyako)


**Hola! Bueno, ya (por fin xD) logré hacer (o mejor dicho pasar xD) el fic de MiyakoxBoomer, así que espero que les guste.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Advertencia: **_**Por poco y me intoxico con lo cursi que es xD**

* * *

-Umm… ¿Boomer? –le dije al tierno chico que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Sí, Miyako? –me dijo él.

-Yo… Bueno… me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme hoy a comprar unos zapatos nuevos –dije con timidez, la clásica timidez que me absorbía cada vez que observaba esos preciosos ojos celestes como el cielo y estos me observaban a mí– es solo que creo que mis amigas están ocupadas –dije señalando a Kaoru; la cual iba a su casa con Butch, y a Momoko; quien iba con ojitos de enamorada con Brick hacia el parque.

-¡Claro, me encantaría! –exclamó el menor de los Rowdyruff Boys sonriendo.

-Ok, sígueme –dije mientras le sonreía y caminaba hacia unas tiendas. Él me siguió.

Caminamos y buscamos en las mejores y más bonitas tiendas de zapatos, pero no logramos encontrar unos zapatos lindos, cómodos y que dijeran "¡Hola, soy Miyako!"… literalmente.

Un poco agotados por la caminata; Boomer y yo fuimos a una heladería por un par de helados de vainilla y quedarnos horas y horas platicando sobre todo tipo de temas; los hermanos de él, el helado, mis amigas, el helado, sus admiradoras (obviamente no le mencioné que estoy entre ellas), el helado, mis admiradores, ¿Ya dije que el helado? Bueno, lo que importa es que descubrí que tengo muchas cosas en común con mi razón de vivir, la persona por la cual mi corazón late rápido, quien me da fuerzas todas las mañanas para levantarme, ir a clases y verlo; ver ese lindo cabello rubio, esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa que con solo verla me hace sonrojar y… ¡Querer gritarle al mundo que lo amo! Pero la timidez, esta timidez, estos nervios que me atacan, ¡Me congelan con sólo observar esas adorables pequitas que adornan sus tiernas mejillas! Entonces, solo puedo respirar hondo y dejar salir un simple "Ho…hola" mientras mis mejillas se tornan de un rojo carmín y él sonríe al notar mi reacción.

-Em… ¿Miyako, sigues ahí? –me preguntó al notar que llevaba varios minutos viendo al techo sin decir palabra.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! Sí, sí estoy aquí, solo estaba… pensando –le respondí un poco nerviosa… y sonrojada.

-Bueno –dijo él- Y… ¿Puedes esperar aquí un ratito? Regreso dentro de poco.

-Cla…claro –él sonrió, tomó su billetera y salió de la heladería.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolso y decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto a mi amiga, Momoko.

_"Para: Momo._

_¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Vine a una heladería con Boomer! ¡Que emoción!"_

Un par de segundos después, recibí un mensaje de texto de ella. _"Wow, sí que es rápida" _pensé; y entonces leí su respuesta.

_"De: Momo._

_¡Qué bien! Yo estoy con Brick comprando chocolates, ¡Que vivan los chocolates! Ey, ¿Ya sabes si tú le gustas? Aunque lo más probable es que sí, después de todo, el pasa todo el día viéndote ;)"_

Me ruboricé mucho al terminar de leer el mensaje, para que entonces me llegara otro.

_"De: Kaoru._

_¡Ey! Momoko me habló de que estás con Boomer en una heladería. ¡Ja! ¡Imagino lo rojas que deben estar tus mejillas!"_

Y sí, mi amiga tenía razón; estaba muy sonrojada, ¡Casi como una manzana! Entonces, Boomer regresó con una cajita entre sus manos, la cual contemplé con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté con emoción. Él solo sonrió y abrió la cajita, para que entonces pudiese contemplar un par de zapatillas celestes con blanco y un lindo corazón turquesa en la parte de adelante.

-Son para ti –me dijo él sonriendo y con sus mejillas un poco… ¿Sonrojadas?- No sé si te queden porque no conozco tu talla, pero, ¿Te gustan?

-No… ¡Me fascinan! –le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-De… de nada –tartamudeó él – Pero por favor pruébatelos para ver si te quedan bien.

Sonreí, me senté en una silla y observé cómo el chico que me hace sonrojar y logra que mi corazón lata muy rápido, me probaba los zapatos de muñeca más bonitos que vi en toda mi vida, los cuales calzaban a la perfección. Al notar la perfecta talla del zapato, me ruboricé completamente, ya que me sentí… ¡Como Cenicienta!

-A… a la perfección –tartamudeó el rubio que me encantaba un poco ruborizado.

-S…sí –tartamudeé. Él sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a caminar?

-Me encantaría.

Boomer me extendió su mano ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme y yo con todo gusto acepté su ayuda. Él levantó del suelo mis cosas y las cargó.

Salimos de la heladería y comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad hasta que nos encontramos con una increíble feria, a la cual sin pensarlo dos veces entramos.

Había juegos, mucho algodón de azúcar, una montaña rusa, concursos… En fin, era espectacular.

-¡Wow!, ¡Mira qué lindo peluche de koala! –exclamé al notar un adorable muñequito como premio en el juego de bolos. El menor de los Rowdyruff Boys Z soltó una risita, sacó un dólar de su billetera y se lo dio al muchacho del juego.

-Una oportunidad –dijo el joven mientras le entregaba a mi lindo acompañante una pelotita de plástico.

Boomer sonrió y ágilmente lanzó la pelota y botó todos los conos. El chico le preguntó al rubio que tanto adoro que cuál premio quería, él señaló el peluche de koala y cuando el muchacho se lo entregó, el me lo obsequió a mí. Abracé con cariño al tierno regalo que me acababan de dar y sonreí.

Continuamos caminando hasta que se hizo de noches, entonces, el chico que me tiene enamorada, tuvo el lindo detalle de acompañarme hasta el frente de mi casa.

-Gracias por todo, Boomer –le dije con mis mejillas un poco coloradas-. Hoy la pasé muy bien contigo.

-Y yo contigo, Miyako –me dijo un poco nervioso.

-Gracias –dije sonriendo-. Buenas noches –me iba a dar la vuelta para entrar a mi casa, pero entonces, una mano sujetó mi brazo, la de él.

-Espera –me dijo-, antes de que te vayas necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-Claro, ¿Qué es?

-Bueno… Es algo muy difícil de decir o más bien de explicar, no lo sé, pero aunque todos los días lo pienso, no he podido decirte porque… ¡No sé! Siento un nudo en la garganta que no me deja hablar y me pongo nervioso y bueno, probablemente estés pensando que estoy loco y que quién sabe qué idioteces estoy diciendo, así que iré al grano… -suspiró- Me gustas, Miyako, y mucho, es más, ¡Te amo! Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto y la más dulce y agradable y aunque sé que tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo, al menos quiero que lo sepas.

-Boomer… yo… yo siento lo mismo, pero no podía decírtelo porque los nervios y la timidez me vencía, pero… te amo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él muy sonrojado, como una manzana. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta- Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Me encantaría -respondí mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo carmín.

**Fin.**


End file.
